Jennifer
Jennifer is the first known being to have ever existed. Birth and Early Years It isn’t exactly clear how the martyr we know and dearly love was born, because nobody or nothing was latent at the time. As a matter of fact, there was no time until Jennifer was born. According to back-fence talk among citizens over eons by, Jennifer was forged in the star of existence and was brought in to create the unadulterated particles which we know as the Jenniverse to the modern day. When Jennifer created the cosmos, she had no idea what several of these rocky mounds would yield. As it turned out, she had used so much of her inner power that she created other, intelligent life forms. Even though these specimens were Lilliputian compared to her, Jennifer did her downright best to take care of these life forms and let them thrive. The Jenniverse and the Jennifamily When Jennifer was disinterested, she decided to create a companion that would forever suit her. With this idea, she brought a male her size into existence. This character was the egregious Nobody. Jennifer and Nobody started off as a happy, flourishing couple. They constructed the still-standing Jennipalace in the center of the Jenniverse and dwelled in the happy commorancy. Jennifer and Nobody got married around 45,700 B.K.E. Later on, Nobody was sick and tired of Jennifer for unknown and probably transient causes and left her. This pulverized Jennifer’s heart to a pulp and caused her to undergo a revolutionary transformation. This transformation did the insurmountable and caused her to unleash the true power behind her imagination and reciprocated her appearance into the beauty that we know as her Jennilooks. Jennifer then went on to buy a Jennidog to comfort her. The Jennidog then went on to create the legacy we know as the human race. Jennifer was disgusted with these horrible creatures and left them all in an area known as the Humane Territories. When she was questioned about this by reporters, she simply said “When they overcome their love of power and their love of Shrek, I will come down and remunerate their sanity.” Around 29,800 B.K.E., Jennifer decided that it was time to share her legacy with someone and to pass it on to someone else. She then procreated her first child, Jennifer II. It was then decided that since Jennifer II was considered to be a “bad Jennifer”, she needed more children just in case more of them turned out this way. When she fueled this desideratum, she created Jennifer II II and Jennifer II III. Eventually, she became tired with having only female children and decided to switch things up. She had her first male child, Brunelleschi. Brunelleschi also turned out evil, as he nearly killed Jennifer, but was saved by a young martin Mamalan. Jennifer then decided to have another male child, Kyle Dorr. When this happened a new era was formed. Instead of the “Jennifer Era”, it simply became the “Kyle Era”. A day after Kyle was birthed, one of Jennifer’s nose hairs grew sentient and left to become Elijah Hayden. Three years later, Jennifer's second and final son, Dylan Andrade, was born. Career After this, Jennifer dedicated the rest of her days to keeping peace in the Jenniverse and to keep her children happy. At 1:19 p.m. on 11/25/1014, Jennifer jumped off of El Guardo’s skyscraper restaurant to protest it and was almost tragically “polished up”. After she was revived, she laid low, commanding the Jenniverse with a sudden depletion of her former zeal. The Great Blubber War Shortly after this, Martin Mamalan took advantage of Jennifer’s sudden enervation and started “The Great Blubber War”. As a result of this, Jennifer bestowed all of the power and information requisite for winning the war unto Kyle Dorr, thus the victory of the war was achieved. After the war brutally tattered the Jenniverse, Jennifer began to prepare the Jenniverse for it’s new ruler, as she was aware that one would be needed soon. Death After Martin Mamalan captured the “squadron that won the war”, or known to the enlightened tongue as “Shark Bait”, Jennifer used every last drop of vigor and passion to cripple and eventually terminate Martin Mamalan. Jennifer died shortly afterwards due to her injuries in her son's hands. Her death changed an era. The “Kyle Era” was now the “After Jennifer Era”. A shrine was created for her in the downtown Jenniverse but was quickly torn down by the tyrannical ruler at the time, Yo Mama’s Mama. Since the fall of Yo Mama’s Mama, many shrines and institutions have been created in Jennifer’s honor so she can continue to live in our actions and in our hearts. Category:People